


Don't Be Weird

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [215]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wishes he could hunt down a real mandroid. Sam thinks Dean is being kind of stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 episode 12 Nightshifter
> 
> I got took one of the stories out of the series, so the numbering might be all fucked up. If you happen to see if it's messed up, could you do me a favor and tell me so I can fix it? Thaaaaaaaank you!

"This was weird. This whole case was weird."

"I don't think it was weird."

"I just... lazer eyes, mandroids. That was weird."

"I liked Ronald."

"I did too. But mandroids, man!"

"Get over the mandroid thing, Dean."

"No, but, like, what if it was a mandroid? We would be the most well known hunters on a planet if we took one down."

"I... don't think that's how it would play out."

"Oh yeah?"

"I think people would freak the fuck out, they'd run around screaming and trying to escape. If the thing did have lazer eyes, then it would start shooting them at people and one of the lazers would have to catch on something flammable and everything would go up and flames and-"

"Shut up Sam. You're ruining my awesome fantasy."

"Okay, the fact that your ultimate fantasy is taking down a mandroid kind of concerns me."

"It's not my ultimate fantasy, Sammy. My ultimate fantasy is much kinkier."

"Well now you have to tell me."

"It involves handcuffs, blindfolds, chocolate flavored lube, and a nice, long leather whi-"

"Dean!"

"What? You asked, I delivered."

"That's freaky!"

"It's some Fifty Shades of Grey shit, I know. But I think I'd be hot."

"...Who'd be the one in the handcuffs?"

"That's for me to know and you too find out."

"Okidoki then."

"I love that word!"

 


End file.
